Tugga Bruster
Tugga Bruster was the Log-a-Log of the Northwest Guosim, and the father of Dubble. He was rude, unkind, and a bully; even unpopular in his own tribe. Tugga was no ally of Redwall Abbey or even of the Guosim; he wounded many goodbeasts in his efforts to get his way, and rubbed just about every beast he met the wrong way. When he first arrived at Redwall Abbey, he refused to allow his shrews to mingle with the Abbeydwellers until he found out if anybeast had seen his lost son, Dubble. During the interview, Tugga Bruster acted extremely rude to all Redwallers, making enemies of both Bosie and Skipper Rorgus. Bosie, Rorgus, Dwink, Umfry Spikkle, and Samolus Fixa accompanied Tugga Bruster and his shrews in a search for Dubble and Bisky, both of whom were taken captive by the Painted Ones; during the search, Tugga got on Bosie's nerves once too often, and the hare felt compelled to kick him into submission. When the actual battle began, the Painted Ones got the first licks in, attacking the band by surprise and forcing them to duck for cover. The Gonfelins soon came to their aid, completely cowing the tree rats; Tugga, however, ignored the surrender and went after the wounded chieftain Chigid. Rorgus tried to stop him from killing Chigid, but Tugga smashed the rat's face in with his club anyway, earning the wrath of Chigid's wife Tala. Tugga's treatment of the prisoners caused several arguments on the return trip to Redwall. The last one ended in Tugga breaking Dwink's footpaw; Pikehead Nokko of the Gonfelins was the one to subdue the shrew this time, by headbutting him and knocking him unconscious. Nokko also humiliated Tugga in a battle of insults, which caused the shrew to swear revenge. Tugga attacked and wounded Aluco, stole one of the Doomwyte Jewels, and tried to frame Nokko for it; he nearly succeeded, until Rorgus found the emerald where the none-too-bright shrew had concealed it on his person. He tried to rally the Guosim to attack the Redwallers; this final atrocity caused him to be immediately deposed, and banished from the Guosim in disgrace. He wounded Garul in the shoulder when that shrew told him he was no longer chieftain; the enraged Guosim came after Tugga, and he made a dash for it. As he fled, Tala jumped from a nearby ditch and stabbed Tugga through his heart with a sharp piece of wood, thus avenging the murder of her husband. After Tugga Bruster was killed, Dubble became the new Log-a-Log; however, he was so ashamed of his father's legacy that he forfeited his birthright, and gave the cheiftancy to Garul instead. Trivia *Tugga Bruster was renowned as a powerful warrior in songs and legends, even though he was a cowardly, blustering bully in reality. *He is the only Log-a-Log known to wish harm to Redwall, and the only Log-a-Log known to have disgraced himself and lost his title. *He is also the only known Log-a-Log to be a "grey" character. Tugga's Tribe *Dubble *Garul *Marul *Tenka Category:Shrews Category:Guosim Chieftains Category:Males Category:Grey characters Category:Doomwyte Characters Category:Shrew Chieftains Category:Characters